candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Odus
'''Odus '''is the main mascot of Dreamworld. Odus is the owl that carries Tiffi off to Dreamworld when she goes to sleep since she is tired from helping all those mascots. Odus balances on the Moon Scale. Appearance Odus has a violet-theme color body, which matches the night sky. He has a very three dimensional look, even though he is just manipulated and animated artwork. His eyebrows resemble purple candy canes, and his wings are a bit small. If you look closely when he is in nervous state, you can see that his feet and wings are not connected to his body. During Moon Struck, he is seen flying into the middle (which a moon appears), turning into a silhouette, and then blowing up a color, or two in a six colour level. Balancing There are two random colored candies on either side of the moon scale that Odus sits between. The candy colors on the moon scale must be balanced to prevent the scale leaning too far over on one side, and eventually completely tipping over the scale causing Odus to fall off. If too many candy of a particular colour on the moon scale are destroyed without the other colour balancing it, Odus will eventually fall off and you fail the level. The more the scale leans to one side, the more worried Odus becomes in fear of falling off the scale. If the moon scale completely tips over on mobile devices, Odus will look down at the bottom, have an elongated body, and will fall, covering his eyes with his wings, resulting in a failure of that level. On Facebook, he seems to just jump down from the moon scale. Sometimes, as always in the game, a single switch can escalate into a large cascade. If this happens in Dreamworld when moon struck is not activated or if the level objective is not completed, too many of one colour could be collected in the cascade and through no fault of your own, cause a life to be lost. Odus also makes the use of special candies risky in general (especially colour bombs), as special candies generally result in a large amount of candies being cleared, which could again trigger Odus to fall. Because of this, Odus has become one of the most hated elements and the most hated character in the game. Trivia *He is present in almost every Dreamworld level and will most likely be present in any future levels. The only level he does not appear in is level 277. *Obviously, Odus does not say the words Moon Struck. It is in fact, Mr. Toffee who said so. See more at Voice. * After the player successfully completes the objectives of a level, Odus will dance happily on the moon scale. However, his dance is different on Facebook and mobile devices. * Although Odus is the most hated character in the game, it is not Odus that makes you lose. It's the Moon Scale that does so, but since Odus is the character associated with the Moon Scale, it is hated equally. However, Odus made the choice to go on the moon in the first place, so the hate for Odus is not unwarranted. It could be the moon scale's fault that tips Odus, but Odus actually set himself up for it. *It is unknown if Odus really has the ability to fly. He is seen flying on the moon scale, and flying during moonstruck, but this is really strange, as Odus does not fly when he is about to fall. *There is a debate whether Odus is a male or not. As majority demands, Odus is a male. *Odus is very, very ticklish. *Odus's favorite color is purple. *Odus loves eating marshmallows. Gallery 10151315_582216498542848_18876053_n.png|Odus! Odus on the moon scale.png|ZZZ... (Facebook) IMG 0175.png|ZZZ... Odus is worried.png|Ahh! I slid! (Facebook) IMG 0179.png|Ahh! I slid! IMG 0180.png|Whew! That was close! I'm watching you... Odus is panicking.png|Stop! Destroy a purple candy, or I'm gonna fall! (Facebook) IMG 0177.png|Stop! Destroy a purple candy, or I'm gonna fall! Odus is falling down.png|Oh no! Mayday! Mayday! (Facebook) IMG 0178.png|Oh no! Mayday! Mayday! Odus fell down (Facebook).png|ODUS FELL DOWN! (Facebook) Screenshot_2014-05-01-22-33-07.png|ODUS FELL DOWN! Happy Odus.jpg|Yay! The objective is complete!! Congratulations to you!! (Facebook) Horray! I did not fall! (mobile versions).png|Yay! The objective is complete!! Congratulations to you!! DR episode completed.png|Episode completed! Odus sleeeping.png|Odus sleeping Odus being awake.png|Odus being awake Odus being happy!.png|Odus being happy! Odus being awake with open mouth.png|Odus being awake with open mouth Maybe someone should help you for a change.png|Odus in Sleepy Slopes Sweet dreams bkg.jpg|Odus in Sweet Dreams Category:Dreamworld Category:Characters Category:Males